ipodsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skdhjf
You edited my archive... Which says DO NOT EDit. [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 03:06, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ... This isn't your Archive either... This is your Talk page... [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 21:22, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I removed your page from the Archive Category. [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 21:37, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I believe that pages should be properly Categorized. [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 21:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::: You did not Categorize this page Correctly. That is what I am saying . [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 00:01, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::: I am kinda OCD about stuff like that =P [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 03:19, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: It's alright. I know it is only if I have time. You couldn't force me to if you wanted to =P [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 03:26, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: I was about to make that page D:> SaradominO_o (talk) 03:39, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::: There was Duplicate pages. SaradominO_o (talk) 03:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: v2. Thank you for Noticing. SaradominO_o (talk) 04:10, October 27, 2010 (UTC) A possible bug Yes I have just noticed that. Btw. Gratz on 1k edits. SaradominO_o (talk) 03:35, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Okie Dokie. SaradominO_o (talk) 22:48, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::So I saw and Yes I did. SaradominO_o (talk) 22:53, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Workmark It seems a little bit. But I do like it SaradominO_o (talk) 20:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Question. I thought that Help With Downloading Music would be about downloading music from iTunes. Not Syncing music from your Computer to your iPod. I believe that the page should be called Help with Syncing your iPod. Is that a bad idea? SaradominO_o (talk) 21:40, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : I think it would also be a good idea because in iTunes it says Sync not download to your iPod =P SaradominO_o (talk) 22:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I have another Question. do you realise that whenever you add a message to somebodies talk page and then remove it that Wikia still informs the user of that message? :o SaradominO_o (talk) 00:15, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Err.... Umm.... What? Just wondering what you are doing with that :3 SaradominO_o (talk) 00:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : Sure I guess :3 SaradominO_o (talk) 00:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : Just some examples of some. I got to lazy to finish.... Lol. SaradominO_o (talk) 00:37, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Okie Dokie Will do. SaradominO_o (talk) 00:37, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Rules have been read. But I would just like to say that I believe that some of your punishments are a little to harsh for a first time. SaradominO_o (talk) 00:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: Is that the 1st Wiki you are from? SaradominO_o (talk) 00:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: I started on the Runescape Wiki. I learned tons of stuff there. SaradominO_o (talk) 01:03, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I was mainly meaning the offensive language. I think that there should be like a warning (No action yet), then lets say a 3 day block (So they know it is serious), then Block them for lets say a month, and if they come back and are using really bad words and stuff then just indef block them. But Remember that IP Addresses change every so often so it probably wouldn't be a good idea to indef block a IP. SaradominO_o (talk) 01:03, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Want me to start adding those? SaradominO_o (talk) 01:06, November 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Header Yes. But it apparently only Supports 3 links. SaradominO_o (talk) 01:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : Ohhh! That is what you meant! Sorry lol. SaradominO_o (talk) 01:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :: I have Edits. SaradominO_o (talk) 01:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: Have I ever not? Lol. SaradominO_o (talk) 02:06, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: Okie Dokie. SaradominO_o (talk) 02:13, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Thanks (: SaradominO_o (talk) 02:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) hey. well my ipod has gone to a better place now. it worked for 5 seconds, then never came back on. luckly my birthday is in 29 days, and a 4 gen touch will replace it.[[User:Jurassicpark787|'Jurassic']][[special:contributions/Jurassicpark787|''' park787 ]][[User talk:Jurassicpark787|'''Man Creates Dinosaur...]] 15:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC)